Cult of Sponge
'Cult of Sponge '''is the third episode of season four of Cult of Squid. Transcript (Episode begins with SpongeBob sitting in a jail cell next to the cult’s new swimming pool) ' ' SpongeBob: Hey Noseward I’m sad that you split us into different jail cells. ' ' Noseward: Shut up! ' ' Squidward: Hey Brother Noseward, I believe today is the day we are hosting the cult cookout. ' ' Noseward: Ah yes. At my place, right? ' ' Squidward: Sí. ' ' Noseward: Well we should get going. Brother Snoozy is standing guard, right? ' ' Squidward: Yeah. This should be fine. ' ' (Squidward and Noseward head out) ' ' SpongeBob: (quietly) hey Patrick, we can break out of here because Brother Snoozy is going to fall asleep and stop standing guard. ' ' Patrick: Well I can help you try. ' ' (Patrick literally eats one of the iron bars) ' ' Plankton: YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME! ' ' SpongeBob: Guys I have an amazing idea. ' ' Krabs: Well what is it boy? ' ' SpongeBob: Okay so my idea is that we slip through this opening Patrick just made and take over the cult! ' ' Patrick: I don’t feel so good. ' ' Plankton: For god’s sakes Patrick, you just ingested a metal bar. ' ' (The Feathered Friends slip through the hole in the bars and run upstairs to Squidward’s throne room) ' ' Patrick: So this is what being in charge feels like. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, it feels cool! ' ' Krabs: Hey wait where are all of the cult members? ' ' Plankton: Pretty sure they’re all at the cult cookout. I could really go for some CALAMARI. ' ' Buff Jim: Oh hey guys, I’m still here. ' ' SpongeBob: Who the heck are you? ' ' Buff Jim: Why I’m Buff Jim. I’m super buff and tough, but everybody’s jealous and I get left out of everything Squidward does. ' ' Krabs: Oh-hoh, Squidward has a rival! ' ' Buff Jim: Yeah, that’s one way of putting it. Anyway, aren’t you guys the prisoners? ' ' SpongeBob: No, I am your new leader! ' ' Buff Jim: Oh, okay. You know I would love to return to my cabin up north, it’s one of the few places not overrun. ' ' SpongeBob: Sounds cool. Hey do you guys have any grapes around this joint? ' ' Buff Jim: Not anymore, we accidentally caused grapes to go extinct. ' ' Patrick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ' ' Buff Jim: Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I guess I’ll be your acting security for now since Security is at the cult cookout. Plankton: Hey since we’re in charge can we make a water slide that goes down the side of the pyramid? ' ' Krabs: Yeah, that sounds fun. ' ' Buff Jim: Go ahead. ' ' (Buff Jim walks away and calls Squidward) ' ' Buff Jim: They’re trapped. ' ' Squidward: Good. Before we return, make sure they’re rounded up so we can finally execute them. ' ' Buff Jim: Got it boss. ' ' (Cut to SpongeBob, Patrick, Plankton, and Mr. Krabs building a water slide) ' ' Patrick: My mouth tastes like metal. ' ' Plankton I wonder why. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, me too! ' ' Plankton: Okay then SpongeBob. ' ' Krabs: This is going to be a lot of fun. It reminds me of a time before the cult took over. ' ' SpongeBob: That was a better time. Patrick: Yeah, it was so easy to just go get a dozen Krabby Patties. Now it takes days to get the materials to make just one. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah. I wish things could be like how they used to be. ' ' (SpongeBob notices a bunch of boats pulling up) ' ' SpongeBob: Oh crap. ' ' Patrick: Quickly, get down the slide! (Everybody gets onto the finished water slide and they zoom down to try and get away, but they’re surrounded by cult members) Squidward: So you thought you could escape, eh? ' ' SpongeBob: Well duh, you idiots all left us alone. ' ' Noseward: Hey, Brother Snoozy was there! ' ' Krabs: He fell asleep! ' ' Noseward: Oh, okay. Hey wait a minute… ' ' Squidward: Enough! I will see you all executed! ' ' SpongeBob: Hey wait before you do that, why don’t you let Plankton explain why you shouldn’t. ' ' Plankton: We can work for you. ' ' Squidward: You would actually finally conform to the cult? ' ' Plankton: Yeah, as long as you lock us back up in the nice warm jail. ' ' Squidward: Oh, okay then! (All the cult members go back to the Cult Garage to park their cars except Security, who brings the Feathered Friends back to the dungeon) ' ' Security: I hope you guys get used to brick. ' ' SpongeBob: What? Security: It’s a whole thing security guards say. ' ' Patrick: Since when? ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, since when? ' ''' Security: ALRIGHT GUYS JUST SHUT UP! (The episode ends with a black screen) Category:2020 Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Episodes Category:Cult of Squid Category:Episodes written by Purple133